Leaving Blue Cove
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: What happens if Thomas wasn't killed and they let Miss Parker leave with him?
1. Happy

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without their permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This is a What If fic if Miss Parker went with Tommy to Oregon.

Happiness

Miss Parker walked around her house one last time just to make everything was out of the house. She had already marked the last box and had taken it to the car. She then went to to the door opened it then locked it never looking back as she got into the car. She was sitting there watching the scenery go by as Tommy was driving. She had some fond memories of just her and her mother. How she would brush her hair, she would read to her and she would listen to whatever she wanted to talk about.

She still couldn't believe that her father let her go with Tommy. The deal was that she had to catch Jarod, bring him back to the Centre and then she could leave. Why he let her go when she hadn't done that was a mystery to her, but she was glad that she had done it. Sydney and Broots had given her gifts to start her new life. They had both told her to have a happy life. Jarod had even called her and told her to have a happy life away from The Centre. He had even sent her a going away gift.

She looked at Tommy and smiled at him. He turned his head and smiled at her.

"I'm glad that you finally decided to come with me."

"I'm glad that I did too."

"What did you father say that you were leaving?"

"He said good luck. I still can't believe that he let me go."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I can't get into that now?"

"Will you ever tell me?"

"I will someday."

Thomas nodded and concentrated on the road ahead of him. He wondered what she had done inside the Centre and what went on in there. It was a huge building from what he could tell of it.


	2. Happiness

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without their permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Happiness

Miss Parker had unpacked the last box and put the last item in its place. She looked around the house and then looked outside. This was her new life away from the Centre and she was happy about that. No more chasing after a pretender that didn't want to come back to the Centre.

She glanced at one of the gifts that Jarod had sent her. It was an angel taking flight. Another gift that he had sent was he had given her a bank account, so she wouldn't have to use the Centre's money. It probably was Centre's money, but she didn't care. She couldn't believe that he would do that for her after all she had tried to take him back to the place that he hated and feared.

She watched as Tommy carried the discarded box to the trash. They were going to go shopping after that. She needed some clothes. She couldn't exactly use the clothes that she had used when she was working for the Centre. They also needed to go grocery shopping.

This was the first time that she had gotten more than one days supply of food. She usually got take out, or if she did go to the grocery store it was just to get stuff for that day because she never knew when she had to leave. She wasn't a great cook, but she could cook.

She went to the window and watched as Tommy started the yard work that needed to be done. He was raking the leaves and smiled as she watched him work. He would be going to work tomorrow and she would have to look for work. She didn't know what kind of job she would get. She would have to look at the classifieds tomorrow. She really didn't have to work. With the money that Jarod had given to her and what she had in her bank account, but she wanted to do something other than sitting around the house doing nothing.

The next day she woke up and looked at Tommy's sleeping face. This was true happiness. Waking up with the man that she loved.


	3. Worst Nightmare

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without their permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Worst Nightmare

He couldn't believe that they had caught him. How had they done that? He was already sporting some bruises when he had tried to run from Sam. He was in the same cell he was in when Miss Parker had been shot. He glared at the camera and then looked at the cover hole. It still had the bar on it. Even if it didn't he didn't know if he had the stomach to make another escape that way again.

He looked up as the door opened and watched as Mr. Lyle, Sam and two other sweepers walked in. He wasn't in the mood to see them. He had hoped that Sydney would come to see him, but he hadn't seen him yet.

"Welcome back to the Centre, Jarod."

He glared at Lyle as he said that.

"It's time to do a sim, Jarod. Let's go."

"I'm not doing another sim."

"Yes, you will Jarod. If not today, but maybe the next day. If not the next day the day after that."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Jarod you obviously know how the Centre works. You know that eventually you will work again."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Lyle nodded to the sweepers.

"You know what to do."

He watched as they grabbed Jarod and hung him from the ceiling.

"Not this again."

"Shut up Jarod."


	4. Almost Done

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without their permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Worst Nightmare

They dropped him to the floor and he stayed there and watched as they left him alone. He didn't know how many days he had been here because there was no clock and no window to see outside.

He looked at the camera again and looked away. He gingerly got up and layed down on the cot that was there. This time they had given him a mattress. He covered his eyes and closed them. He needed to sleep.

He hoped that Miss Parker was having a happy life away from the Centre. He loved her, but didn't know if she loved him. He heard a saying. If you love someone let them go. If they come back it was meant to be.

He didn't want to let her go, but he knew that he had to. He also wondered about Sydney. Would he get to see him?

----

Tech Room

Sydney and Broots watched the footage of when Jarod was brought in. Sydney hoped that he would get to see his pretender, but Mr. Parker had told him that he couldn't. This was the only way that he could see him.

Broots looked away from the video that was playing. He couldn't believe that they were doing this to Jarod. He had saved him from Damon and had given his daughter back to him. He didn't deserve this kind of treatment.

They switched it off and Broots started checking the computer for any clues on how they caught him, but he couldn't find anything. He did find something that scared him.

"Sydney, look at this."

"What is it Broots?"

"Read it."

"Oh, my gosh. We have to get out of here."

"What about Jarod?"

"I'll think of something."

Just then Angelo came in.

"Angelo help. Leaving too."

"Okay."

Author's Endnote: Not really sure if the quote is right. Sorry if it wasn't. The memo that they saw will be in the next part.


	5. Memo

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without their permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Memo

Broots and Sydney stared at the memo that was on the screen.

To: Mr. Parker.

Subject: Sydney, Broots and Miss Parker.

Need to get rid of Miss Parker, Thomas, Sydney, Broots and his daughter Debbie. We will set an example and hopefully get Jarod working again. Tell him if he doesn't work that we will go after his family next.

Already know the new address to Miss Parker's place. Send crew to them.

Make sure that this happens in a week.

"We need to tell Miss Parker."

"Yes, we do."

"We need to pretend that we didn't see this and get out of the Centre without anyone knowing."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"You have to Broots. If you don't then they will know that we know and we will be all dead including your daughter."

Broots nodded. He could do this. He had to do this for his daughter. Angelo had already left and was doing whatever he needed to do. He hoped that they could get out of all of this alive.

He was relieved that it was finally time to go home. He would pack his things and let Debbie pack her things. They had to leave now.

Sydney took out the small metal box that he had kept all of the mementos that he had kept from Jarod. He put them in his briefcase and was ready to leave when Angelo came in and announced that Jarod was free. Angelo would meet him by the Centre and they would drive to their meeting place.

He had already called Miss Parker. They had left and they would meet up with them. He had given Angelo a note to give to Jarod and hopefully give that to him.


	6. Arriving at the meeting place

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without their permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Meeting Place

Miss Parker stepped out of the car and looked around the meeting place that they were given. She looked around the place. It was a beautiful day and the house was beautiful.

"Why are we here again?"

"Because we weren't safe."

"Why?"

She was saved by a car coming up the driveway and stopped. Broots and his daughter got out of the car.

"Miss Parker." Debbie said as she ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hello, Debbie. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Broots, Debbie this is Thomas. Thomas this is Broots and his daughter Debbie."

Another car drove up and parked. Sydney got out and so did Angelo.

"Miss Parker, it's so good to see you."

"Hello, Syd."

"How has life been treating you?"

"Just peachy until you called with the news."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm glad that you did though."

"I see you brought Angelo."

"Yes, he wanted to come too."

"Angelo leaving too."

"Sydney, this is Thomas. Thomas this is Sydney and Angelo."

"Hello."

"Hello, nice to meet you."


	7. Jarod arrives

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without their permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Meeting Place.

A minute later another car made its way to the driveway and parked the car. Jarod got out of the car and looked around then turned to the people that were there. He couldn't believe that he had meet with the group. He finally closed the door and walked up to them.

"Are you okay, Jarod?"

"I'm fine, Thomas."

"What happened?"

"You know each other?" Asked Sydney.

"I forgot to tell you that Jarod sent Thomas to me. He knew him when he was working for a construction company."

"I didn't know that." Replied Broots.

Jarod turned to Sydney. "Thank you, Sydney."

"It wasn't just me it was also Broots."

"Thank you both for getting me out of there."

"You're welcome. After all it's what I can do after you gave my daughter back to me."

Jarod nodded. He also hugged and Thanked Angelo.

"Is Michelle and Nicolas going to be joining us?"

"No, I don't think so."


	8. Morning comes

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without their permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Meeting Place

Jarod was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. He couldn't sleep last night and had another nightmare. He had already showered and had made coffee. He looked out at the start of a new day. He wondered if they would all ever be free of the Centre. He hoped that they would. He really wanted to put his fragmented family back together again.

He got up and walked to the porch and started to walk around the property. When he came back everyone was up and eating breakfast. Debbie was eating cereal and the rest were eating bagels. Broots had gone shopping yesterday. Jarod grabbed the box of pop tarts.

"You still eat junk food?"

"They have essential vitamins and minerals, Miss Parker. Plus they are very good."

"What are you three?"

"Of course not, Miss Parker. Why would you think I was?"

"It's just an expression."

"Oh." He said as he ate his pop tart.

Thomas was listening to everything still wondering how they knew each other.

After lunch Jarod sat down at the table wondering if what he was doing the right thing. Miss Parker came into the kitchen and looked at Jarod as he was thinking.

"Jarod?"

He blinked and looked at Miss Parker. She sat down and watched him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Miss Parker."

Unknown by both of them stood Thomas and Debbie listening in.

"You know my name. You can use it, or did you forget it."

"Of course I could never forget the name you whispered in my ear when we were children, Melanie."

She smiled as she heard her name from him.

"How did you get the bruises?"


	9. What happened

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without their permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Meeting Place

"They caught me. It was Lyle, Sam and some sweepers that I never saw before. I still don't know how they caught me, but they did. They tried to persuade me to do more Sims for them, but I told them that I would never do one again. Not after what I know what they do with them and my part in them."

"Jarod, it wasn't your fault."

"It was my fault. I did those Sims that hurt and killed thousands of people."

"You were just a boy."

"But I grew up. Even after that I still did those Sims. After I found out what they were doing with them I ran away."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For chasing after you to bring you back to the Centre."

"It wasn't your fault. You were a Centre victim just like I was. I may have been locked up under the world and you were outside the bars were the same."

"How could you do that? After all I did to you?"

"Because I still remember the little girl that gave me my first kiss. The girl who used to be a bright light in my dark and dismal world. I miss the girl that didn't care what I was and who talked to me so I wouldn't be lonely. The girl that would comfort me when a sim hurt and make me feel better."

"I'm so sorry. After my father sent me away I blamed you. I sent you letters and you didn't write back my father told me that you didn't want to see me anymore."

"I never received any letters. I did want to see you. I would ask Sydney what you were doing and how you were, but he never told me. After that I stopped asking."


	10. Caught listening

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without their permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Meeting Place

"Have you found your family yet?"

"No, but I haven't stopped looking. The only message I got was from my father, but that was long ago. He said that Emily was doing better and Jeremy was keeping her entertained."

"Emily and who's Jeremy?"

"I found out I had a sister. She was born after me and Kyle was stolen. Jeremy was the name my clone Gemini picked."

"How is he? I remember him."

"He's doing fine. He said if I ever saw you again to thank you for trying to help him escape."

"He reminded me of so much like you at that age. He had the same sad expression that you had at that age. It was like I was transported back in time when I saw him."

"He told me that."

"Are you going to keep doing your pretends?"

"I don't know. I want to stop running from place to place, so I can find my family, but I don't know if that's ever possible. I just wish that Kyle could have been part of it if I ever do reunite with my family."

Just then Angelo came in and they looked at him and saw Thomas and Debbie standing there.

"You were listening to our conversation weren't you?"

"I wanted to know how you knew Jarod. What are Sims and why was he stolen."

They both made their way to the table and sat down.


	11. End of the Centre and Happy Ending

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without their permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Meeting Place

"Jarod was stolen from his family when he was four years old. They took him because he's a pretender. A pretender is a genius that can become anyone they want to be. His mentor was Sydney who molded him into a pretender. He was in charge of Jarod's simulations. Sims for short. When he was older he found out that his Sims were being used to hurt and kill people, so he ran away. He did various pretends to help people trying to atone for what the Centre had made him do. Sydney, Broots and I were in charge of finding him and bringing him back to the Centre, but we never could."

"I would also send Miss Parker. I mean Melanie clues to her past hoping to open her eyes to what the Centre was really like."

"My mother died inside the Centre right in front of both our eyes. At least I thought that she did. It was later revealed that she didn't die then. She had given birth to a boy named Ethan who is my and Jarod's brother."

"What happened to Kyle?"

"He was shot and killed by Mr. Lyle."

"I'm sorry, Jarod."

"Thank you."

"I hope that you finally find your parents, Jarod."

"I hope so too."

Just then Angelo dropped his bag down on the ground.

"We can stop the Centre."

"What is it Angelo?"

"Files."

They went though the files in the bag and found a lot of stuff to bring down The Centre. They were finally all free. Jarod finally found his parents and it had been a joyful reunion.

The End


End file.
